KKPCALM45/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM45-Yukari said she wants to do a Christmas party.png|Yukari proposed a Christmas party KKPCALM45-Akira Aoi Himari realize soon they won't have much time for KiraPati anymore.png|Akira, Aoi and Himari realize that soon they won't have much time for KiraPati anymore KKPCALM45-Ichika presents her ideas.png|Ichika presents her ideas KKPCALM45-Pekorin asks Yukari if she'll leave too.png|Pekorin asks Yukari if she'll leave too KKPCALM45-Yukari assures Pekorin they'll always be together.png|Yukari assures Pekorin they'll always be together KKPCALM45-Noir and Elisio.png|Noir and Elisio KKPCALM45-Noir's dark kirakiraru.png|Noir's dark kirakiraru KKPCALM45-Elisio says he'll work for Noir until the end.png|Elisio says he'll work for Noir until the end KKPCALM45-Yukari asks Ciel to teach her how to make macarons.png|Yukari asks Ciel to teach her how to make macarons KKPCALM45-Ciel agrees to teach Yukari.png|Ciel agrees to teach Yukari KKPCALM45-Ciel tells Yukari to be prepared.png|Ciel tells Yukari to be prepared KKPCALM45-Ciel is a very strict teacher.png|Ciel is a very strict teacher KKPCALM45-The girls see KiraPati's Christmas decoration.png|The girls see KiraPati's Christmas decoration KKPCALM45-KiraPati Christmas decoration.png|KiraPati decorated for Christmas KKPCALM45-The girls realize the ceiling is all macarons.png|The girls realize the ceiling is all macarons KKPCALM45-Kirarin Yukari exhausted.png|Kirarin and Yukari are exhausted KKPCALM45-Yukari's macarons are perfect.png|Yukari's macarons are perfect KKPCALM45-Ichika congratulates Yukari.png|Ichika congratulates Yukari on her macarons KKPCALM45-Yukari asks Ichika to hug her.png|Yukari asks Ichika to hug her KKPCALM45-Ichika awkwardly hugs Yukari.png|Ichika awkwardly hugs Yukari KKPCALM45-Akira watches Yukari and Ichika.png|Akira watching Yukari and Ichika KKPCALM45-Yukari tells her grandmother she has decided to go.png|Yukari tells her grandmother she has decided to go KKPCALM45-KiraPati Christmas decoration outside.png|KiraPati decorated for Christmas on the outside KKPCALM45-A lot of people came to the party.png|A lot of people came to the party KKPCALM45-Miku Tomi Akira at Xmas party.png|Miku and Tomi are there too KKPCALM45-Yukari Akira fanclubs.png|Yukari & Akira's fanclubs KKPCALM45-Fairies Christmas party.png|The fairies have their own Christmas party KKPCALM45-Bibury polished off a lot of cakes.png|Bibury polished off a lot of cakes KKPCALM45-Rio whipping cream.png|Rio whipping cream for all the cakes KKPCALM45-Ciel tells Rio he's good at whipping cream.png|Ciel tells Rio he's good at whipping cream KKPCALM45-Rio tells Gummy they eat the cakes too quickly.png|Rio tells Gummy they eat the cakes too quickly KKPCALM45-Yukari announces that she's going to study overseas.png|Yukari announces that she's going to study overseas KKPCALM45-The girls surprised by Yukari's announcement.png|The girls are surprised by Yukari's announcement KKPCALM45-The girls ask if Yukari is going to Confeito for prince Nata.png|The girls ask if Yukari is going to Confeito for prince Nata KKPCALM45-Yukari says she wants to study sweets more.png|Yukari says she wants to study sweets more KKPCALM45-Akira applauds for Yukari.png|Akira applauds for Yukari KKPCALM45-Yukari bows in thanks to everyone.png|Yukari bows in thanks to everyone KKPCALM45-Pekorin upset with Yukari.png|Pekorin is upset with Yukari KKPCALM45-Ichika supports Yukari's dream.png|Ichika supports Yukari's dream KKPCALM45-Yukari thanks Ichika.png|Yukari thanks Ichika KKPCALM45-Elisio appears.png|Elisio appears KKPCALM45-Elisio with Diable cards.png|Elisio with several Diable cards KKPCALM45-Elisio summoned a lot of Diables.png|Elisio summoned a lot of Diables KKPCALM45-Gelato blasting a Diable.png|Gelato blasting a Diable KKPCALM45-Parfait and a Diable.png|Parfait and another Diable KKPCALM45-Macaron hopping on sky ornaments.png|Macaron hops across the ornaments in the sky KKPCALM45-A Diable caught by Macaron.png|A Diable caught by Macaron KKPCALM45-Macaron destroys all the Diables.png|Macaron destroys all the Diables KKPCALM45-Elisio with Grave's car card.png|Elisio with Grave's car card KKPCALM45-Grave's car summoned by Elisio.png|Grave's car summoned by Elisio KKPCALM45-Macaron nyaa on car hood.png|Macaron poses on the car's hood KKPCALM45-Elisio with flower card.png|Elisio with a carnivorous flower card KKPCALM45-Flower blasted by Whip.png|The flower is blasted by Whip KKPCALM45-Elisio with tornado card.png|Elisio with a tornado card KKPCALM45-Tornado frozen by Gelato.png|The tornado is frozen by Gelato KKPCALM45-Elisio with fire card.png|Elisio with a fire card KKPCALM45-Elisio with lightning card.png|Elisio with a lightning card KKPCALM45-Parfait blocks Elisio's lightning.png|Parfait blocks Elisio's lightning KKPCALM45-Elisio's Metamorphose card.png|Metamorphose card KKPCALM45-Elisio Metamorphosed.png|Elisio metamorphosed KKPCALM45-Elisio attacks.png|Elisio attacks KKPCALM45-Chocolat shields Macaron.png|Chocolat shields Macaron KKPCALM45-Chocolat Macaron smile.png|Chocolat & Macaron smiling at each other KKPCALM45-Elisio desperately attacks.png|Elisio desperately attacks KKPCALM45-Macaron breaks Elisio's lance.png|Macaron breaks Elisio's lance KKPCALM45-Elisio is out of cards.png|Elisio is out of cards KKPCALM45-Macaron tells Elisio to give up.png|Macaron tells Elisio to give up KKPCALM45-KiraPati private Christmas party.png|KiraPati private Christmas party KKPCALM45-Bibury Aoi Himari love Yukari's macarons.png|Bibury, Aoi and Himari love Yukari's macarons KKPCALM45-Ichika surprised that she's crying.png|Ichika is surprised that she's crying KKPCALM45-Yukari comforting Aoi Himari Ichika.png|Yukari comforts Aoi, Himari and Ichika KKPCALM45-Yukari comforting Pekorin.png|Yukari comforts Pekorin KKPCALM45-Elisio worn out.png|Elisio is worn out KKPCALM45-Noir and Elisio 2.png|Noir and Elisio KKPCALM45-End card.png|End card Wallpapers Wall kira 45 1 S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. KKPCALM45.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes